Her Beautiful Eyes
Firefur sat on the forest floor, looking at his two prisoners in satisfaction. They were being held down by some ropes he found on Twoleg territory. The ginger tabby tom had set his sights on a lovely she-cat named Morningsky, the daughter of HillClan's leader Mousestar. He left his former home, MapleClan, to become a rogue and hopefully join HillClan. Why did he leave HillClan? Firefur had planned to just go up to the tortoiseshell cat and ask her to be his mate. Then she would say yes and he'd be welcomed into her Clan and everything would go perfectly. But that wasn't the way it went. For the young warrior refused his offer. She insisted her heart already belonged to foolish Brambletail, who was apparently her mate. "No," she had told him. "I'm sorry, but I don't love you. My heart belongs to Brambletail." After that, he felt so furious. He loathed her, but still he wanted her. His feelings grew and grew until it became a thirst. A burning desire for Morningsky. Eventually she was all that mattered, all he thought about. He made a plan that worked out well for the most part. He kidnapped Morningsky and Brambletail. Then he offered the she-cat a choice. She could be stubborn and not be his mate. He would let her go, but not before killing Brambletail. If she agreed to belong to Firefur, he would let Brambletail go back to MapleClan and keep his dear Morningsky by his side as a rogue. He did exactly what he had been planning and there they sat in front of them, silently begging for mercy. "Well, Morningsky?" asked Firefur. "Make your choice." "What are my options?" meowed the she-cat, her voice shaking and her body trembling. "If you be mine, I'll let Brambletail go," he answered. "But if you refuse, I'll kill Brambletail and let you go." The prisoners both gulped. "I..." stuttered Morningsky, unsure to be the mate of a cat she hated or let the one she loved die. He walked over and briefly stroked her fur with his tail. "Get away from her!" exclaimed Brambletail. Firefur clawed Brambletail in the face. The she-cat cried out in horror. Firefur was glad, yet unhappy to see his Morningsky upset. "Please stop it," she whimpered. "Be mine, then," said Firefur. She slowly nodded with a hint of hesitation. He let her go, along with Brambletail. Morningsky went up to Firefur and licked his face. Then before he could react at all, she and Brambletail ran away. Firefur, saddened, watched them until they were gone. His obsession did not return his feelings; in fact, she hated him. He had no reason to live anymore. He killed himself. As he was dying, he closed his eyes and thought of Morningsky. The last things he saw before going to the Place of No Stars were her beautiful eyes. The End Well, what do you think of this dark, tragic short story? I know Firefur's evil, but I feel kind of bad for him...do you? If you have any feedback and/or constructive criticism, post it on the talk page. Thanks for reading! --Sparrowsong 07:38, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Category:Fan Fictions